


He Remembered

by westallengoals2020



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Established Relationship, F/M, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Love, Marriage Proposal, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Young Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallengoals2020/pseuds/westallengoals2020
Summary: Barry remembers a moment from his and Iris' childhood and uses it to propose
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	He Remembered

12 year old Barry and Iris at Disneyland. 

Iris gasped and grabbed Barry's hand. "Oh Barry look!". He looked to where she was looking and saw a young man down on one knee proposing to his girlfriend. Iris looked on awe, her eyes shining with tears. "Iris are you ok?" Barry asked concerned. "Oh yeah it's just so beautiful. Do you think anyone will ever love me enough to propose to me like that?" She asked with a sigh. Barry looked at her in awe. "Of course iris, how could they not? You deserve the world." Iris blushed, "thanks Barry". 

15 years later 

"Barry will you please tell me where we're going." Iris said laughing. She and Barry were in there bedroom suitcases packed ready to go away for their 3rd anniversary. She was sat on the bed with her eyes closed to Barry could place the surprise in her hand. He took the Mickey and minney mouse ornament he had bought her and placed it in her hand. "Ok open". Iris opened her eyes and gasped. "Barry its beautiful!!! Wait! Are we going to Disneyland?!" Barry nodded. "Happy Anniversary Iris". Iris placed her hand on his cheek and kiss him softly. "Happy Anniversary Barry". 

Barry and Iris arrive at Sleeping Beauty's castle at the same spot were they had been 15 years ago. They looked around and some photographs when Iris was ready to walk away. Barry took her hand and pulled her back. "You ok Barry?" He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Iris' hands flew to her face in shock. "Iris you once asked me if you thought anyone would love you enough to do something like this for you, I said they would. I was wrong because I love you so much more than that. You have been the one constant in my life as a best friend, a partner, as the love of my life. I want to be the one to give the world and show you how special and loved you are. Iris, will you marry me?" He said opening the box and revealing the diamond ring. Tears streaming down her face, Iris nodded, "yes, a hundred times yes" she said breathlessly. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.


End file.
